


Stay With Me

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia Romanova the princess of Russia is tired of her parents making her do what they want. She with a help of a friend is able to get some freedom away from her real life. With a new identity she is now a normal girl in high school. Will she be able to stay as a regular young woman or will her real life catch up with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> tiny legacies did the art for my story. The chapter banners were done by me.

Natalia sat on her bed and looked out the window. She hoped her plan worked. Since the age of five, her parents had made her a weapon. She was an assassin to be exact. On her fourteenth birthday her present was killing her best friend, Ryker. They had told her that it would show them that she was able to handle herself. At first, she didn’t do it. This was three weeks before her birthday. Her parents did everything they could think of to push her buttons. She had held out for as long as she could, but in the end she had killed him. Before she killed him she said I am sorry, then snapped his neck. He was killed instantly. That was the least she could do for him…to give him a quick and painless death. It wasn’t something she wanted to do. Her parents were grooming her to be the queen of Russia. Natalia was going to take over when they died.

They wanted to make sure she was able to handle herself if anyone wanted to harm her. When her parents died, an arranged marriage was set up for her. Once she was of age, which was going to be in a year, she was to be married. It wasn't fair. Right now she was seventeen and was never on her own or able to do anything for herself.

There was a dream that had been haunting her since she was eleven. It was of a brunette haired young man with hazel eyes. He sat at a desk. He was looking at a book. She never got any closer or interacted with him. She wondered what it all meant.

It was a few more minutes before her friend Icheb Ryashkina came to her room with everything she needed for them to move their plan into action.

“Everything is ready to go,” Icheb said.  
“Good, we leave tonight,” Natalia said. Icheb nodded his head and then he turned and left the room. Natalia got off the bed and started to pack.

**__ **

They had gotten to Brighton without any problem. It didn’t take them long to get into a routine of acting normal. She had dye her hair blonde when she got there, so not to draw any attention to themsleves. Her good friend Icheb had been able to line everything up. She was going to be a regular high school student for as long as she could be. Icheb and his wife Samantha had also gotten new identities. They were going to be portraying her parents while she was in Brighton High School. Her real name was Natalia Alianovna Romanova. Her new name was Natasha Olivia Romanoff.

Icheb had dropped her off at the school entrance before he had to go to work.

"Thank you for this," Natasha said.

"Your welcome, have a good time at school today," Icheb told her. After she closed the door he drove off. Natasha headed into the building. The hallway was filled with students. Natasha made her way to the office to check in. She made it in no time.

Of course with her luck the principal would probably want to talk to her.

She went up to the counter. It wasn't even half a minute before she was noticed. The woman looked up at her.

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked.

"Yes, I am a new student and I am here to get my class schedule, " Natasha told the secretary, as she handed her the paper.

The secretary looked to the paper and entered the information into the computer. Natasha heard the printer, which was behind and off to the left of the secretary, come to life. The secretary went over and got the paper, glancing to make sure it was the right paper before handing it to Natasha.

"Would you like me to have someone to show you around the school?" the secretary asked.

"No, it’s quite alright. I’m sure I can find my class on my own," Natasha told her. The secretary gave her a smile. Natasha turned and went back into the hallway.

Before she could get out the door, the principal’s door opened.

"Miss Romanoff, can I talk to you for a minute please?" Principal Fury asked. Natasha let out a sigh. She had expected this to happen. Natasha turned around and headed into the principal's office. She sat down in the chair, which was across from him. He had closed the door after she entered. He went back to his chair and sat down.

"Miss Romanoff, first I want to welcome you to Brighton High School. This school is very diverse. If there is anything you need to have brought to my attention, my door is always open," Nick Fury told her.

"Thank you Principal Fury. I am glad I am here," Natasha told him. She had hoped there wasn't anything else. Class was going to start soon and she didn't want to be late.

"Principal Fury, Assistant Vice Principal Hill needs to talk to you sir," came the voice from the phone on the desk.

"Have a good day, Miss Romanoff," Fury said to her as she got up and left the room. The door closed behind her. Natasha headed out of the office area and to her locker.

She saw her locker number and combination on the paper. She moved to her locker and opened it. Her items she had with her she placed in her locker. She got out her homeroom book, then she headed to homeroom, it was the first class of the day. It felt like butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.

The bell had already rung for class to start. When she entered she surveyed the room. All but one seat was taken.

Natasha walked up to the teacher’s desk. The teacher looked up from calling attendance.

"Hello, can I help you?" Mr. Bartowski said.

"I am a new student here," Natasha admitted, as she handed the piece of paper in her hand to him. He looked it over and nodded his head.

"Class we have a new student. This is Natasha Romanoff. Please make her feel welcome here. You can take a seat by Mr. Barton," Mr. Bartowski said.

Natasha nodded her head, and then headed to the seat. Once she was seated in the chair, Natasha paid attention to what the teacher was saying. Of course she could feel Mr. Barton’s eyes on her every few minutes. Natasha wasn't sure if she felt okay with it or not. There was something about him to her it was familiar to her, but she just couldn’t put her finger on what it was at the moment.

Before Natasha knew it first period was over. It was fun for her, being in school. The lockers weren't too far from her second class. All she needed was to switch her books out. Now, before she could take a step her books were on the ground. In front of her were three boys.

"Ah, we have fresh meat. Now, give us your lunch money," the one in the front said.

"No," Natasha said, ignored what she had been trained to do.

"When Henry tells you to do something, you do it," the boy on Henry's left side said.

"Jared’s is right," the boy on Henry's right said. Natasha ignored the boys and picked up her books.

Henry wasn't happy being ignored. He was going to push her, but he never got the chance to. He turned to the boy on the right and slapped him.

"What was that for?" the boy on the right asked.

"Felix you idiot don't poke me," Henry said.

Natasha looked past him and saw the young man who she sat next to in homeroom put his hand in his pocket. He then ducked into his next class. It was then that she realized he was the young man from her dream.

Natasha was going to have to thank him for his assistance when she saw him next. It would be good to figure out why she was meeting him now. While the boys were arguing she slipped past them and went to her next class. Natasha slid into her seat as the bell rang for class to start.

 

Natasha was quick with the introduction this time. It was more about school than herself. Natasha just didn't want to slip up and tell anything about her real self. If little things came out, the truth would come out not soon after.

She stuck with her cover story. It was her parents had lived in New York, but her father got a new job in Brighton, so they moved here. After the introduction she was told to sit by Virginia Potts. There was a young man who sat on the other side of her.

"My name’s Antony Stark. You can call me Tony. It’s nice to meet an attractive girl like yourself here at school," Tony said, getting a glare from Pepper.

"Sorry about him," Pepper said, as she looked over at Tony. "Behave."

Then she turned back to Natasha.

"Don't worry about it. He's not my type," Natasha said, as she looked at the look on Tony face. Pepper just smiled at the comment. The teacher cleared her throat to get the students’ attention.

"We will be in groups of five. Please pick your partners now," Mrs. Astler said. Two other students came to Tony and Pepper's side.

"We are partners right?" the blond haired boy asked.

"Yes, we are. We will also be joined by Jane Foster, Thor Odinson, and Anthony Stark so the five of us are going to partner for this assignment." Pepper said.

"Okay." Natasha said. It was nice to have others talk to her and not truly know her. At least they weren't trying to get something from her. Natasha knew these four people here were going to be her good friends, along with Mr. Barton. One way or another, she was going to get to know Mr. Barton.

"Everyone settle down." Mrs. Astler said. Once they heard what she had said they quieted down.

"Okay, this project is going to have three parts to it. The first one will be research on a subject of your choice. Your group decides what it will be. The second part will be a skit and the third will be an oral presentation. I will give you the rest of the time to talk about your project."

"What should we do our project on?" Jane asked.

"I think we should do it on the Civil War?" Pepper said.

"How about Martin Luther King Jr.?" Jane said.

"How about something about the government?" Tony said.

Pepper wrote the ideas on the paper in front of her. Pepper looked at Natasha.

"How about you Natasha?" Pepper asked. It was good to get everyone in the groups input.

"Well, I do like all those ideas, but I would like to learn more about the Mayan, Aztec, Inca," Natasha said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Let's do Natasha’s choice," Thor said. Tony nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree with Natasha’s idea," Jane said.

"Researching Mayan, Aztec and Inca it is. Now everyone is going to do research and we will put it all together. Natasha since it’s your idea you pick which one you want to research.

“I’ll research Inca,” Natasha said.

“I’ll take Mayan,” Jane said.

“I’ll do Aztec,” Thor said.

“I’ll do the graphics part of the project and help Pepper put it together,” Tony said. Pepper was a bit surprised to see everything was running smoothly.

“So everyone will get a part in the oral part of the report.” Pepper said as she looked over at Tony. She knew he was going to make a remark.

“Can’t I just do the graphic?” Tony asked.

“No, everyone is going to talk. This is a team effort.” Pepper said as she eyed Tony. If he knew what was good for him he wouldn’t fight it. Tony gave her a smile. The group went over the outline of the report they were going to do.

They figured out when they would met and what time.

 _'It was going to be good to work in a team,'_ Natasha thought to herself.

The bell rang for the class to end.

 

Natasha next class was Math. She had to admit it was fun doing math. Natasha enjoyed it.

The classroom was a good size and all the seats in the room were taken except for three in the front of the room.

Natasha’s went over to one of the unoccupied seats and sat down.

Next to her was a young man who looked like he was a football player. He turned to her.

"Hello, my name is Steve Rogers. Are you new here?" Steve asked her.

She nodded her head.

"My name is Natasha Romanoff." Natasha told him. It did seem like she was making friends. So far she met Pepper, Tony, Jane, Thor and now Steve. This was going to be fun, to finally have friends. It would be a first for her. At home she wasn't allowed to have them, because she was going to be queen and her parents didn't want her distracted.

Now she was on her own and can make her own decisions. Natasha was more relaxed now.

Class got started, Natasha blended in so she didn't have to introduce herself again. Mr. Percy was their math teacher. There were working on Algebra II. The problems for Natasha were easy, but she wasn't going to let the teacher know she could do all this quite easily. As they worked on their assignment, Natasha glanced over at Steve. It looked like he was having trouble with one of the problems.

"Hey, Steve could I show you how I learned to work that particular problem out?" Natasha asked. Steve looked up at her.

"Umm..sure." Steven said, as Natasha showed him how to work though it. Natasha gave him a few problems to do on his own to make sure he could do it on his own. He got them right by the end of class.

"Natasha, I was wondering if you could tutor me in Algebra II so I won’t fail," Steve asked her. Natasha thought about it for a moment.

"Sure. We can meet at the library when it is convenient for you," Natasha said, as the bell rang to end class.

Natasha headed for her locker. She was surprised to see Henry who leaned against her locker.

"Hey hot stuff, so when are we going to go out?" Henry asked.

"For your information, I am not hot stuff and I am not going out with you at all, so you really should leave me alone." Natasha said. Henry moved a bit closer to her.

"You know in the end we will be going out." Henry told her.

"I don't think so, if you don't back off then I will let Principal Fury know about you harassing me." Natasha told him. Henry looked into her eyes and it told him she was serious about getting the principal.

"Mark my words you will be mine in the end." Henry said, as he turned and left.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Natasha said under her breath. She really did hate bullies, but she had learned to deal with them without a fight. It did come in handy for this particular incident.

Natasha shook the experience from her mind and grabbed her chemistry books from her locker. Once the locker door was closed and secure she went to class.

Chemistry class was next. Natasha did okay with chemistry. It wasn't her best subject. She slipped into any open seat. The young man who sat next to her wore spectacles.

"Hello," Natasha said quietly. The young man looked at her.

"Hi, name Bruce Banner," Bruce said in a soft voice. Natasha could tell Bruce was someone gentle, but furious when he needed to be.

"Hi, I am Natasha Romanoff. I am new here."

"Welcome to our school." Bruce said, as the teacher walked into class and started his class. Bruce and Natasha followed. They both took notes.

The bell rang, which told them class was over. It seemed a little strange for Natasha that time flew by for Chemistry, since it wasn’t one of her best or favorite subjects.

 

Now it was her last class of the day, a class she enjoyed. It would be great to have other students than just herself in her gym class. When she got there, she felt someone's eyes on her

 

To keep calling him Mr. Barton had her feeling like she was at home and that wasn't at all what she wanted to be feeling at the moment.

 

Natasha looked around and found where Clint had decided to be for gym class. He was at the archery range. He had let go of an arrow and it hit the bull's-eye.

"Good shot." Natasha said.

"Thanks." Clint said.

"My name is Natasha Romanoff. I wanted to say thank you for earlier." Natasha said to him. Clint lowered his bow. He looked over at her.

"Clinton Barton, but you can call me Clint. I didn't do anything." Clint said.

"I know you made it look like the bully’s friend poked him, when in fact he did no such thing. Thank you." Natasha said, as she moved quick and kissed him on the cheek.

Before he could say anything she had made it to the rock-climbing wall. Natasha was up the climbing wall and at the top within a few minutes. Clint kept his eyes on her the whole time. He knew right there and then she was the girl for him. When she was safely on the ground he went back to shooting his arrows.

Natasha felt his eyes on her when she made her way up the rock-climbing wall. When she kissed his cheek there was a tug at her heart. Natasha knew Clint was going to be something special to her. When she was safely on the ground, she knew Clint went back to shooting.

"Hi," said one of the two brunettes who'd just approached her.

 

"Hi, do you guys need anything?" Natasha asked.

"We just wanted to say hello and introduce ourselves. My name is Peggy Carter and this is my friend Betty Ross." Peggy said.

"My name is Natasha Romanoff and it's good to meet you to." Natasha replied, as she got ready to go up the rock-climbing wall again.

"How do you move so quickly on the rock climbing wall?" Betty asked her.

"I use to use the rock climbing wall back home. It is fun for me." Natasha admitted.

"Carter and Ross, get over here for laps," Coach Wlison said.

"Sorry, we have to go. Guess we will see you around," Peggy said, as they headed over to where the coach was.

Natasha stayed and climbed the rock-climbing wall for the rest of the gym period. Of course her eyes did land on Clint every once in a while.

The bell rang for class to end. They went and got changed then headed home. Natasha walked home, but the familiar present was with her the whole way home. She stopped and looked around every few minutes, but didn't see anything. Once she was in the house, the familiar presence disappeared.

 

As time went by Natasha and Clint became closer. The thing was their friends could see the difference between them. Now Clint and Natasha could speak to one another with just a look. None of them knew what the looks meant, but Clint and Natasha knew the look they gave each other. A routine developed between the friends soon. They would all go hang out after school.

They did their study group together. Pepper noticed with Clint and Natasha if either one of them moved the other would move with the other. It didn't matter if they were right next to each other, or if they were a few feet apart from each other. Pepper thought it was cute. She knew if she mentioned it to Tony then Clint and Natasha might end up hurting Tony, so she opted to just watch them instead.

Clint had transferred over to history class only a couple of weeks ago. Everything was okay. They all got along good.

It was in history class when things changed. Mrs. Astler wasn't there. Instead there was a man with black hair and a look in his eyes like he was going to be mean to the students.

  
"Class, Mrs. Astler had an accident. This is the substitute teacher filling in for her. His name is Mr. Loki Laufeyson." Principal Fury said. He looked at the students in the room. "I want everyone to make him as comfortable as you would Mrs. Astler."

Natasha looked over at Clint. He was white as a sheet. Natasha leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Clint are you okay?" Natasha whispered concerned. Natasha watched as he shook a bit then looked at her.

"I am fine," Clint said, as he went back to writing on the paper in front of him. Natasha knew there was something wrong and she was going to find out what it was.

 

Natasha never did get a change to ask him what was wrong. School had gotten a bit busier for Natasha, due to the fact that her teachers had given her more in class work and more homework.  


Her mind on some level was worried about Clint. She sense he was in some kind of trouble, but she wasn't able to help at the moment.

Natasha didn't mind doing all the work. It was fun for a change. She wasn't allowed to do anything without her parents’ approval back home.

She was glad she was able to come here and be free. Everything was going well for her. She wanted to graduate from High School. Then maybe she would decide to go back and be the next Queen of Russia. It wasn't going to be fun at all. Natasha wanted a chance to be free before she got chained to Russia.

Icheb and Samantha were great parents to her. They helped her with her homework and treated her like a normal seventeen-year-old child. It was great.

The only thing wrong was Clint. Now at school he avoided her at all cost. He was quick, any time she tried to approach him, he was nowhere to be found. This made her feel uneasy.

Natasha felt like there was a piece missing from her. She was a puzzle and there was a piece which was nowhere to be found.

It was bad enough he didn't talk to her, but he had been transferred out of the history class without a word as to why he left. The class was doing a class project and Pepper was her partner. Natasha’s mind was on Clint and wasn't really paying attention to what Pepper was saying.

"Natasha, did you hear a word I said?" Pepper asked. Natasha blinked and looked at her.

"Huh!?" Natasha said.

It was then she realized Pepper had said something to her.

"What did you say?"

"You're not here with me, you're distracted," Pepper observed.

"Sorry, my mind is somewhat sort of preoccupied at the moment."

"Let me guess. It’s about a certain archer?" Pepper asked, as she watched Natasha. Natasha looked at her.

"Am I that transparent?"

"Not really, I am just perceptive."

"He is confusing the heck out of me and it hurts. What did I do to make him hate me like this?" Natasha sadly asked. Natasha in her mind went over and over again all the times they had been together. She came up with nothing.

"Don't worry he will come around. Once he does he will let you know what's going on. Let's get back to work. Or Mr. Laufeyson will give us detention." Pepper said, as they got back to work. The rest of the day went by quickly. Clint wasn't at gym class. There were rumors which said he was transferred out, but they were just rumors.

Natasha’s heart ached just a bit. Her other half wasn't anywhere to be found and she was slowly starting to feel a bit uneasy.

School was out for two weeks for a Spring Vacation.

Natasha walked home. She didn't feel Clint watching her and it worried her. If it would bring him back she would freely admit it. She would admit she was in love with Clint since she first laid eyes on him.

When she got home Icheb and Samantha were at event out of town for a month. They were going because of business.  She had the house to herself. Natasha had dinner in the oven. It was homemade lasagna. It took her half an hour to get it ready. She made the lasagna from scratched. While making the lasagna her mind was on Clint. As soon as she put her food in the oven, she headed back to her room.

She was reading a book in her room, when she heard a noise like a body falling on her balcony.

 _'Clint'_ Natasha thought.

She could feel he was near. She went to the door and opened it. What she saw scared her. Clint lay in a heap, he was covered with cuts and bruises all over his body. Natasha wasted no time. She was careful as she could be. Natasha picked him up and got him to her bed.

"Clint what happened to you?" Natasha asked as she examined him.

**__ **

Natasha was able to take care of the cuts. Clint laid on her bed unconscious. She left for a few minutes to take out her dinner. There was enough to last at least a week. She had made about three large pans of lasagna. Once everything was settled in the kitchen then she went back to Clint’s side. Now she wondered why Clint had all these cut and bruises.

She wasn't going to let it go, she was going to find out what was going on with him if it was the last thing she did for her spring break. If she needed she would get out the scanner, which she brought with her. It would scan a person and tell what was wrong with them.

The scanner was in her room. Natasha moved to her desk drawer and took it out. Then she turned it on and moved it over Clint's body. It took a few minutes before she got the let out the air out which she was holding when she took his scan. The scan told her he was fine, just had to rest for a few days.

Natasha knew he was going to be sore when he woke up. She went and got a glass of water and two aspirins for when he woke up. She pulled up a chair next to her bed and took out the book, which they were to be reading for homeroom. She didn't know wither or not Clint had started to read it or not so she decided to read it out loud. After a little while she fell asleep.

Natasha awoke she immediately went into defense mode. It took her a second to realize what woke her. Clint he was tossing and turning in her bed. He was having a bad dream or memory.

"Leave Nat out of this." Clint mumbled. Now with those words she was intrigued in what was happening with Clint.

"No, leave her alone. I will do whatever you want, just leave her out of this."

He was forced to act the way he acted. Now Natasha was going to find out who was messing with her man. No one used her against him to get what he or she wanted without her knowing it.

Clint started to toss more vigorously. It had to stop before he hurt himself. Natasha moved close and leaned next to his ear. "Clint, it's okay. I am right here." Natasha said, as he stopped tossing.

She knew if she wanted to stop those bad memories from coming then she would have to be at his side. If he knew she was there he would relax.

It was what his body needed. She moved the cover aside so she could get into bed. Natasha got settled beside Clint. Before she could do anything his arm immediately wrapped around her protectively. Natasha didn't object. She just snuggled closer to him.

"I love you." Natasha whispered to Clint, then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 

Natasha woke up and realized there was something different. There were arms around her. She looked up to see Clint who looked at her.

"Hey," Natasha said.

"Hey, what happened?" Clint asked her.

"I was going to ask you exactly the same question." Natasha said, as she rested her hands on his arms.

"Please don't." Clint replied. He didn't wanted Natasha in any danger, so he was going to keep her out of it.

"Who is using you by threatening me?" Natasha asked.

"I am not saying. I am not going to put you in danger," Clint said, as he shifted in the bed a bit.

"You know I am going to find out one way or another," Natasha promised him. Clint sighed. He knew she was right.

"Can you please not push it," Clint said, as he touched his head.

"There's two aspirins and a glass of water if you need it."

Natasha reached over and got it for him. She handed him the two pills and the glass of water. He popped the aspirins into his mouth, then he took a sip from the glass.

Natasha took the glass back and put it back on her nightstand. Clint settled back down.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" Clint asked.

"Sure," Natasha said, as she settled back into his arms.

They fell back to sleep. Natasha woke back up and was surprised to see Clint who looked at her. She knew having Clint in her arms would not last forever. Natasha knew he was the guy for her. She would fight to keep him by her side. Nothing was going to keep them apart from each other.

"Nat we can't stay in bed forever. We have lives to live." Clint told her.

"I know I just want this feeling to last," Natasha admitted to both herself and to him. They both knew Clint was going to go back to the way things were, before to where he was avoiding her. She hated that, but it was what was going to happen.

"I need a shower and some food." Clint said, as he got up and went to her bathroom. Natasha went and got some clothes from Icheb's room for him. She put them by her door while Clint was in the shower.

 

She used Icheb and Samantha’s bathroom to take a quick shower. She got dressed, changed the sheets, and got lunch ready for them.

This was going to suck. She wanted to be with Clint, but he wasn't going to let her know who was behind the blackmail. She was going to find out, that was if she had time when she wasn't busy with school or with the work here.

"You okay?" Clint asked Natasha. He came and sat down at the table. Natasha just nodded her head. Clint knew what she was going to ask.

"Nat, leave it alone."

"Fine." Natasha said, not really happy about it. If his life was in danger then it would be her business. She promised herself at least that much. The food was hot and ready to eat. Clint and Natasha ate the lasagna in silent.

"This is good lasagna, where did you buy it from?" Clint asked Natasha.

 "You mean the whole lasagna?" Natasha asked. She wasn't ready to admit to him the lasagna was made and not store bought.  "Laramie Grocery,"

There wasn't anything said between them for a while.

"Move on. Don't wait for me. It's for the best." Clint admitted. He really didn't want her to move on, but he wasn't the guy for her.

"You know I can't do that."

"You have to. After I leave here you're not going to see me again." Clint told her.

"Yes I will." Natasha challenged.

"No you're not. I am not going to have you put in danger's way because of me." Clint told her.

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but for me please just let it go and don't try and find me or talk to me. Please Tasha." Clint told her. Natasha looked into his eyes. She saw he just wanted the best for her. She didn't want to put him through all this grief.

"Okay. If you can, come back to me in one piece please." Natasha said. She sat down at the table and they ate their lunch. After Natasha cleaned up it was time to say good-bye to Clint.

"See you soon Barton."

"Soon isn't soon enough." Clint told her, as he kissed the top of her forehead and then he disappeared from her sight. A single tear rolled down Natasha's face.  


Clint knew when he left Natasha's home he had made a mistake. He and Natasha had shared something special. The way he treated her, by just saying they would have to stay apart was a boneheaded mistake.

He knew it, but he wanted to protect Natasha from harm. He felt like an ass. Natasha had been there for him and now he wasn't going to be there for her.

That was saying something. It said he was an asshole. He did feel bad about the situation, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. His boss was going to make good on his promise of killing Natasha if he didn't cooperate. This wasn't something he wanted to happen. Clint need to stay away from Natasha at all cost. Clint headed back home.

Natasha just went and sat on her bed. She knew Clint was trying to protect her, but she wanted to know who was threatening him. She didn't know who it could be. If she had been there longer then she could figure it out, but not right now. It would do her no good to make herself mad with this, to try and find out who was blackmailing Clint.

Natasha got up and went to the gym. When she got there, everything else melted away as she launched into her routine. When she was at home she did this everyday for at least three hours.

Here she controlled how long she did her routine. The thing was she had looked at the clock before she started her routine. She looked at the clock when it was done; it had been six hours.

Sweaty was what she was. Her clothes were drenched with sweat. This was different for her. Her body was paying for her being distracted this time working out. A shower sounded like a good idea. Natasha got into the shower and she let the hot water cascade down her body. She knew there were bound to be some bruises on her body, but they could all be covered up. If there were ones which couldn't, then she would cover them with make-up. She was glad for getting bruised where she could cover it up.

 

She was glad for getting bruise where she can cover it up. She didn't want anyone asking about how it happened. Most of all she didn't want Clint to see her with bruises, if he did he would be upset and it was the last thing she needed. Natasha looked over her body; there were bruises already starting to form. She could feel his presence there.

She let out a sigh. Clinton Barton had gotten to her. For her she really didn't mind a bit.

Natasha knew she could graduate with Clint and the others if she wanted to, all she had to do was finish all the extra credit homework the teachers had given her.

She planned on doing that for spring break. Natasha was glad that in a month it would be summer time, school would be out, then she would figure out who was after Clint.

The two weeks went by fast. Natasha did mange to squeeze in time to hang out with Pepper, Jane, Betty, and Peggy. They had a girl's night out at Pepper's house. It was fun and she was able to relax for a bit.

Natasha knew Clint was watching her from a distance. She could feel his present there. She knew he was trying to keep away, but also protect her at the same time. She was starting to get a bit more pissed off now. She wanted Clint by her side. It felt like she wasn't whole, a part of her was missing.

 

"Sir, are you sure it's here?" the voice asked.

"Yes, It is here. Right now we need to pull everyone out. She needed to be relaxed and let her guard down. The only way that is going to happen is if all our people pull out," the other voice said.

"Sir, I will pull everyone out of their positions." the voice told him. The other voice smiled. Everything was going according to plan. Once the princess let her guard down, it was then they would strike. They would kidnap her and have her parents be dethroned.

 

Clint was at the archery range when it happened. It felt like Natasha was in danger. He knew she was on the rock-climbing wall. He was over there and underneath Natasha before he even realized what had happened. He wrapped his arms around Natasha.

"Clint." Natasha said.

"Yes, it's me." Clint told her.

"I am glad you're here."

"So am I. I am not leaving your side." Clint admitted to her. He was going to keep her safe, but it would be when he was around her.

There were a couple of times when she knew he was watching and she had teased him, he had hated not being by her side and he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

After that excitement was over everyone went to the locker room to get ready to go home.

The incident would be forgotten by the next day. When the bell rang Natasha entwined her hand with his.

"Walk me home, we need to talk." Natasha told Clint. Clint looked at her and nodded his head. It was then that he decided he would tell her everything that was going on. He needed her to know his situation.

Clint and Natasha walked in silent to Natasha's home. Natasha was trying to figure out which question she wanted to ask first.

They weren't walking too fast, so it would take a while for them to reach her home. Natasha didn't want Clint to disappear on her again, she was going to find out everything. She cared about him and wasn't about to let him go without a fight.

"Clint are you okay?" Natasha asked him. She hoped to get more then a one-word answer. Clint was silent for a moment he was thinking of what to say to her. He knew she deserved an answer and not just a one-word answer at that. They stopped walking Clint looked at Natasha.

"No I am not okay. I feel like an asshole for the way I have treated you this past month. It's just this guy who I had worked for before wanted me to work for him again. I refused his offer, but then he threatened you. I didn't want to see you hurt so I agreed to it." Clint paused.

He let go of Natasha’s hand. He sat down on the curb.

"I am a killer, Natasha. I have killed people for my boss. I never want you to get hurt. Right now, I have to protect you. I am scared that one day I will kill you and then I won't be able to forgive myself. I am seventeen and I have already killed people. This feeling isn't something I would wish on my enemy."

Clint looked at the ground. He couldn't face Natasha when he said he was a killer. He wanted to be as far away as he could. He didn't want to hurt her. On the other hand he was going to stay there to protect her.

Her life meant everything to him. Natasha was the other half of him. If she died he wasn't sure what he would do without her.

Natasha looked down at Clint. She could tell he was nervous. Once she heard what he wanted to tell her, a tear came from her left eye. Natasha wiped it away then she sat down by Clint.

"I am sorry. I didn't know what he had put you through. What's his name?" Natasha asked. She was going to find this guy and deal with him.

No one would hurt the man she loved. She stopped for a second. She was in love with Clinton Francis Barton. She couldn't tell him that, could she?

"Natasha I am not telling you his name. I am not going to put you in harm’s way." Clint told her. Natasha just nodded her head. She knew he wasn't going to give her the name of his boss. He would in his own time. Natasha wasn't going to push him for the information. She was just glad he was with her right now.

"Let's go to my place and I'll cook you dinner." Natasha said as she got up. Clint looked up at her. He nodded his head and then got up. They started to walk to Natasha's home in silence. Both of them were thinking about the other.

 

Clint and Natasha reached Natasha's home. Neither of them had said much of anything on the way was thinking about Clint. Clint was thinking about how to keep Natasha safe. Natasha opened the door to her house and walked in, Clint followed her.

Icheb was at the far corner of the room, he looked to be engrossed in what he was reading. When the door closed he looked up.

"Natasha I am glad you are home. Now we can test the new gun out." Icheb said, as he noticed Clint who stood beside Natasha. "Who is this young lad?"

"Dad this is Clint, a friend from school." Natasha simply said. Icheb looked him over, and then he nodded his head.

"Is he going to be staying for dinner?" Icheb asked. Natasha looked over at Clint waiting for his answer. Clint looked at Natasha he knew she wanted him to stay.

At least he was wanted here. Back home he wasn't even sure if his brother was home or not. He never asked where his brother had been.

"Yes, I will be staying for dinner." Clint told him. Natasha smiled. Now it would give them more time to talk. She wanted him by her side, safe not in any danger.

"Good," Icheb said, he waved his hand for them to follow him. Natasha knew where they were going.

Icheb was taking them to the gym, but Clint didn't know that. Icheb opened the door to the gym and they walked in. Clint's eyes widen a bit.

"You have your own gym." Clint said, as he saw a place for where they were set up for archery.

"The archery range is a new addition to our gym. Natasha insisted we have it. I can't say no to my sweet pea, so it's there." Icheb said. Natasha felt her cheek get a little warmer. Clint looked at Natasha; he knew she had it there for him.

"Thank you Nat." Clint said.

"It's nothing." Natasha replied. They made their way over to the gun area of the gym. Icheb handed them ears and eyes protection. They put them on Icheb picked up the gun and handed it to Natasha.

Natasha got in her stance and made sure Clint and Icheb were behind her, then she fired the gun. After the clips were empty she set the gun down. They removed their eyes and earpieces. Icheb pushed the button to bring the target closer to them.

When it got closer Clint let out a whistle. There was only one hole and it was in the center of the target. He was surprised; he didn't think Natasha knew how to use a gun. Apparently he was wrong.

"Pretty good." Clint told Natasha.

"I had a lot of practice where we were living before." Natasha told him.

"Do you think I could try?" Clint asked. Icheb had a feeling Clint wanted to try it out as well so he reset everything up again.

"Sure," Icheb said, as he waited to hand him the gun. They all put their protection on for their ears and eyes back on.

Clint took the gun and then he aim and fired. Once the clips were empty they brought the target in. Natasha could see he had hit the target, which would kill anyone if they got shot in the area he had shot at. She hoped Icheb didn't notice this.

Natasha didn't want to explain everything to him when she didn't know much herself.

"It's dinner time." Samantha’s voice rang into the gym.

Icheb had a smile on his face.

"Dad, do you need help cleaning up?" Natasha asked. Icheb looked at her. He knew she wanted to spend time with Clint.

"No, why don't you head to the dinning room with Clint? I will be up there soon."

Thank you," Natasha said, kissing him on the cheek.

Clint and Natasha started to walk towards the dining room. It was time to test the water, so to speak.

Natasha hand stayed close to Clint's hand. She was going to see what he was going to do next. Natasha didn't have to wait long. Clint entwined his hand with hers. Natasha had a smile on her face.

They walked into the dining room and took a seat, their hands still entwined together.

"So Clint, you're the young man who my daughter is so taken with."

"Dad, please don't embarrass me."

"Darling, your dad is only trying to make sure Clint is a good fit for you." Samantha said.

"He is," Natasha said, her cheeks warming. Even if they weren't her real parents, they definitely acted the part.

 

As long as they didn't go into stories when she was younger then she didn't mind being a little embarrassed.

"Okay, if he is then you will have to tell him the truth," Icheb said. Natasha who was about to eat a piece of steak from her fork, stopped in mid air. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to think about it now.

"What truth is that?" Clint asked. Now since Icheb said it, she had to think of something to say.

"That we might be moving soon, can't say where though."

"Okay, just let me know when you're moving, I want to give you a proper good-bye." Clint told her accepting the answer she gave to him.

"I definitely will." Natasha said, as she finished her food on her plate.

Icheb and Samantha watched Natasha. Clint knew something was up, but he wasn't going to press it.

Once dinner was done, Clint and Natasha went to her room. Natasha was quiet after the talk they had at the dinner table.

Natasha knew she had to tell Clint about herself, but she wasn't ready to do that exactly. She would be admitting her life here was over. Natasha wasn't ready to accept that at the moment.

"Tasha, you okay?" Clint asked her.

"Yeah I am fine." Natasha said, as she looked over at the clock she realized how late it was.

"I didn't know it was that late. Are you going to be all right walking home by yourself?" Natasha asked. Clint looked at the clock and realized he had to get home. She wanted to make sure he got home okay.

"Yes, I will be fine. I will see you tomorrow for school. Summer is just around the corner." Clint said, as he took Natasha in his arm and kissed her. Natasha kissed him back.

They pulled apart.

"I will see you tomorrow." Clint said.

"Wait a second, can I see your phone please?" Natasha asked. Clint wasn't sure why Natasha wanted his phone, but he took it out and gave it to her. Natasha took the phone and input her number into his phone. She handed it back to him, but not before calling her phone first. Now we have each other's number. Text me you have gotten home okay,"

Clint gave her look of amusement.

"Okay," Clint said, as he gave her one more kissed before heading out the bedroom door.

Natasha watched until Clint's form was not longer to be seen.

She got ready for bed; her thought was of her life as a princess of Russia. Her thought was also on her relationship with Clint. It was fifteen minutes later did her phone beep. She got her phone and looked at the new text message. It was from Clint. There were only two words

Home safely.

Natasha put her phone on her nightstand, by her bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

The next day at school Natasha was her usual self. Of course everyone couldn't wait for school to be over. It was the last day of school and they were counting the minutes of when it would be over. It seemed like time was going by slowly. Most of the classes had just free time. It allowed everyone time to get their yearbook signed, or finished clearing out their lockers.

Clint, Natasha, Tony, Thor, Steve, Bruce, Pepper, Jane, Peggy and Betty were sitting at the picnic bench next to the outdoor basketball court. They were discussing what they were going to do for summer.

"So what are you doing for summer Tony?" Jane asked.

"Well, my father is taking me on a trip around the world." Tony told them.

"I am going to work this summer." Pepper said.

"I'll be working over the summer as well," Natasha said. She hoped it wasn't unusual for them to hear she was going to work over this summer. "What bout the rest of you guys?"

"I will be at science camp ad Thor will be at football camp." Jane replied, as she leaned back to lay her back against Thor's chest.

"I will be at the archery range." Clint told them. He didn't say which archery range he would be at.

"You and your archery, Hawkeye." Tony said, as she shook his head. It was a nickname Clint had earned from his friends since he was mostly at the archery range. Tony was glad to be getting away from school, the vacation would do him good

"I'm going to be helping the school with summer school -- chemistry, to be exact," Bruce told them.

 

"I am going to be a nurse. I am heading to nursing school as soon as I graduate school." Betty told the group.

"I am going to work for my father all this summer," Peggy told her friends.

"I am going to join the military after I graduate," Steve said.

Everyone looked over at Steve. He had made no indication he would be joining the army at any time in the school year.

"Are you sure?" Peggy asked him. Instead of answering her Steve just nodded his head. He knew he and Peggy would talk about this once they were alone. Lunchtime was over when the bell rang. Everyone started to head to their classes. Of course they would talk to Steve later about what he said about the army. There was only a few more hours and then they would be free from school.

 

Natasha entwined her hand into his. She enjoyed every minute of this. They headed to home room. Before they entered they saw Henry, Jared, and Felix who blocked the way for them to get to homeroom.

"What do you want?" Clint annoyed voice asked. Henry looked down at their hands.

"I am here to ask Natasha on a date. She's my girl, not yours." Henry said, as his hand moved towards their entwined hands. Natasha without breaking a sweat had his hand twisted to where his fingers were facing the floor and pain shot through his arms.

"Let me make this perfectly clear to you. I am not a piece of property. I am not your gal. If you give Clint or myself anymore trouble, then there will be hell to pay." Natasha venomously said. Henry looked at her.

"Is that a threat?" Henry asked, as he wiggled to get free.

"No, it not a threat, it's a promise." Natasha said, as she moved Henry out of the way of the doorway. Clint and Natasha found there seats and sat down.

"Nat, are you okay?" Clint asked. Natasha gave him a smile. She was fine, she was glad to put the bully in his place.

"Yes, I am fine Clint."

"Didn't know you could do that."

"There's a lot that you don't know about me. You'll get to know me in time, though, the real me," Natasha said, hoping he hadn't caught the past part.

 

In fact, he had caught the last sentence but he wasn't going to push it. Natasha would tell him in her own time. He'd wait for her to tell him, but the waiting would go out the window if he felt she was in danger. Only then would he press her on the information.

It was just after lunch when they had to clear out their locker

The bell rang for class to start. It was just after lunch when they have to clear out their locker. Natasha and Clint cleared out her locker in less than five minutes. They didn't have too much in their lockers to clear out.

 

"So what are your plan for the summer?" Clint asked Natasha.

"Well, I am planning on getting a summer job. Plus spend time with you," Natasha told him. Clint smiled at her, he was happy. Clint gave her a kiss. Natasha kissed him back.

"I think that's a good plan. I have a job working at an archery range. I will walk over to your work when I am done and then we can hang out." Clint said. Natasha nodded her head. They were back in homeroom. Every student was back in the homeroom class for the last good-bye from their homeroom teacher.

Mrs. Astler was at her desk she looked around the room. She had less than two hours with the students.

She could see a lot going on with certain students. She had been called away, so she wouldn't be back next year, she hated it, but her other job required her to move. It was what she was going to do. Of course her eyes were on Clinton Barton and Natasha Romanoff. Or should she say Natalia Alianovna Romanova. They were in for a rough ride. She hoped they make it through the rough patch which was about to come their way. They would need their friends more in the near future. She hoped for the best for them.

"Class this is the last day of school. Most of you all know me well. I know this might come to a shock to all of you, but I will not be returning to teach next year." Mrs. Astler said. There were gasps all through out the room.

"Why?" A student asked.

"My other job needs me to move. So I have to move." Mrs. Astler told them.

"We will miss you." The students said at once. Natasha and Clint looked at once another. Something wasn't right and they would try and figure it out.

It was the last day of school and last class of the day. It was pretty much just time to hang out. When the bell rang everyone headed out the door to start their summer. They all went their separate ways. Tony and Pepper got into Tony's car and drove off. Steve and Peggy started to walk away from the school. Thor and Jane got into Thor's car and drove off. Bruce headed back into the school, no doubt to talk science with the science teacher. Clint and Natasha started to walk towards Natasha home.

**__ **

Natasha did feel a little uneasy. Clinton deserved to know the truth about her. She felt like if she did not tell him soon then it would hurt them in the end of the relationship. Natasha was about to say something when Clinton let go of her hand he was holding.

A car drove up beside them, a man who looked in his early twenties looked at them.

"Keep walking," Clint told her. Natasha knew something was wrong now. She wanted to know what was wrong, but didn't want to ask that very minute. They both quickened their pace. The man in the car rolled down the passenger window. 

"Clint, please stop, I need to talk to you," the man said, keeping the same pace in his car as they were walking. The man must have known what he was about to do.

 

"Clinton Francis Barton, if you even think about running then don't bother coming home," the man said in a low dangerous voice. Clint stopped and then turn to the man. "How would you know if I even came home, you are never there any ways. So why should I care if I do or don't go home," Clint said to the man. The man didn't show any emotion at all. "I would know," The man said in a low tone. "The boss wants to see you,"

Clint looked at him and then at Natasha, he didn't want her to get involved with this. If she ended up getting killed because of him, he wasn't sure what he would do. This wasn't good, he had to figure out a way to meet the boss and keep Natasha away from the boss at the same time.

The man reached over and gave him a piece of paper. He took it without looking at it and put it in his pocket so Natasha wouldn't see it. 

"Don't be late," The man in the car said. Clint nodded his head and watched he drive off. Natasha stood there and looked at him. Clint could feel her eyes on her. He knew she wasn't going to give up so easily.

She wanted to know who the boss was who made a threat to him, by using her. He had to say something to her. Of course he didn't want to hurt her at all. This wasn't the best time for a meeting with the boss, but what the boss want, the boss would get.

"Let's get to your house and then we can talk," Clint told her as he started walking.

 

Natasha followed him. She caught up and walked beside him. They did not say anything for the rest of the walk back to her house.

 

Natasha and Clint reached her home. They went to her room as soon as they got into the house. Clint sat on her bed. He looked around her room; this was the first time he really got a good look at it. It was a nice room. "Clint, please tell me what's going on." Natasha said.

Clint was torn, he did want to tell her, but it would put her in danger. If he didn't tell her then she would be upset with her. It was better she upset with him then being dead. He was under no circumstance was going to tell her his boss name.

He would have to some way slip the sleeping position into her drink. It worked a lot faster in liquid then in solid form. 

"The boss wants to see me, but I am not going to lead you into a trap," Clint told her. Natasha looked over at him. She put her hand over his hand, which rested on the bed. 

"Clint, this is not fair. You're being blackmailed to kill people. I am not going to have him use you any longer." Natasha said as her eyebrows raised a bit. 

"Let go downstair and get something to drink," Clint suggested. Natasha sighed and nodded her head. They both headed downstairs.

Natasha went over to one cupboard and pulled out a kettle. She then filled it with water and put it on the stove so it could boil. After she put the kettle on, she went over to another cupboard and pulled out two cups and spoons and the tea, which they were going to drink.

She set the cups in front of Clint. The spoon sat next to the cups. Then she got the teabags, and put them into their cups. At that exact moment the kettle whistled. It was a sign the water was ready. Natasha went and got the kettle and turned off the stove. At that moment Clint decided to pour half of the vial of sleeping potion he had with him while Natasha’s back was turned. Natasha turned back and then poured the water into the cups.

Natasha knew her parents would be out for a while so she had the house to herself for a little bit. Clint was going to tell her who the boss was, even if she had to fight him to get the information from him. Natasha put the kettle in the sink then went and took a seat by Clint. Natasha silently drank her tea for a little bit.

Whoever was blackmailing Clint, once she got her hand on whoever it was there would be hell to pay. Natasha was going to make everyone who was blackmailed Clint was going to pay. The thing was Natasha was starting to feel a little sleepy. She looked down at her tea and then at Clint.

"You've drugged me?" Natasha asked Clint. 

"Yes, I am not risking you following me. If you do them you will end up hurt and I am not going to forgive myself if you do get hurt." Clint said. Natasha was out of her seat in a second and was inches from Clint's face. 

"You're not risking it. What about me? Don't I have a say in this?" Natasha demanded.

 

"No," Natasha slapped Clint. Clint after being slapped held where she slapped him. Natasha was going to slap his other cheek, but Clint was fast and caught her arm. Natasha winced. Clint noticed this. 

"What wrong?" 

"Nothing," Natasha told him trying to pull her arm out of his grasp. Clint figured out something was wrong with her arm, so he lowered her arm it would allow him a better look at Natasha's arm.

Natasha knew he was going to find out about her bruises, so instead of fighting back she let him see the bruise on her wrist. Clint rubbed the area when she applied make-up at. Clint saw the black and blue bruise appear. He looked at Natasha. It was then Natasha's body went limp.

One thing Natasha knew was the effect of the drug used to knocked her out. Back when she was at home, they had trained her body to resist a high dosage of this drug. Clint didn't know this.

So right now the best thing was to play dead so to speak. Once it was clear then and only then she would follow Clint. Her parents made her the way she was. Natasha had fought it, to not be what her parents wanted her to be. At this very moment she was glad her parents made her the way she was. Now she could go after the people who blackmailed the man she loved.

Clint caught Natasha before she hit the ground. He had a job he had to do, if he didn't meet with the boss them Natasha would be killed and he wasn't going to let them kill Natasha. Clint would ask about the bruise later. Clint moved Natasha to her bedroom and made sure she was safely tucked into her bed before taking the note out of his pocket. He took a second to look at the address it wasn't that far away. Clint looked at Natasha one last time before he left out her balcony door. It was a few moments before she knew it was clear to follow him.

Natasha got out of bed and followed Clint, but stopped a few blocks from where he went. The place he went to looked like an abandoned building. She could see a few guards. She needed to get in without being noticed and drawing attention to herself. She knew she could move fast. That was what she was going to do. First she took out the guards. The moves her father made her practice came in handy.

The guards were down within minutes. Natasha entered the building; she hid behind craters, which were stacked high. She wasn't sure what was in them nor did she care. All she cared about was Clint. He was meeting with the boss.

Clint made his way to the abandoned building. He got in with no problem at all. He walked in and saw the boss who sat in a chair behind a desk. 

"You wanted to see me sir," Clint said. 

"Yes, I have another kill for you, this is important." The boss told him. 

"Who is the target?" 

"Icheb and Samantha Romanoff." 

"Sir, can I ask what have they done to deserve a kill order?" 

"No, you may not. Here are photos of them," the boss said, laying two photos in front of Clint. "If you don't do it, your brother Barney will do it."

  
Natasha somehow knew that her cover was blown; she stepped out with her hands up in the air.

 

"Sir, I'll handle it. How about their daughter?" 

"If she gets in the way them kill her." The boss said, as he paused a bit. He head the sound of a door closing and he knew who had come for him. All this guards had boots, which makes a sound when they walk. There wasn't a sound now. It was a few seconds, but the boss had Clint who he used as a shield. 

"Вышедшая Черная Вдова. Я знаю, что Вы - здесь. Если Вы не хотите видеть, что ваш бойфренд умирает, я предлагаю, чтобы Вы показали себя прямо сейчас."("Come out Black Widow. I know you are here. If you don't want to see your boyfriend die I suggest you show yourself right now.") The boss said.  


Natasha knew somehow her cover was stepped out with her hands up in the air. She did not correct the boss when he called Clint her boyfriend. For her in her mind Clint was exactly that. 

"Natasha," Clint said, wondering how she was there

"So that the name you go by now, I take it your boyfriend her doesn't know your identity." The boss said. 

"Brewcan, I should have know they would send you." Natasha said. 

"You know this guy Natasha?" Clint asked her. She slightly nodded her head. 

"Ah…Natalia so this is where you have been hiding out. This will please the council to hear the Princess has been found." Brewcan said.

Clint who had been listing to the whole conversation just looked shocked. 

"You're a Princess?" Clint asked. 

"Oh, this is going to be fun, your boyfriend doesn't know he's dating the princess of Russia." Brewcan said.

Natasha had had enough of Brewcan talking. It was time to deal with the problem. With incredible speed Natasha had Brewcan’s body on the ground within seconds of his last sentence. He was dead. She had made it look like a deal went wrong. That was how it was going to be reported as.

Natasha knew there were going to be more people from Russia coming for her. There wasn't anything she could do but to enjoy the time left she had with Clint. If he still wanted to be with her.

This wasn't good. Now Clint knew all about he who she really was. It wasn't a side of her he wanted him to see. Natasha headed towards the door and headed home. She didn't know how Clint was going to handle all the information he had just learned. At least he was safe right now. It was all that mattered to her.

Clint stood there as he looked after Natasha. His mind was processing what he had learned from his boss.

Natasha knew Clint needed time to process this, so for now she would just stay away from him. Her life was falling apart and she wasn't going let it affect her much. It was time for work right now. She had her uniform on and she headed to work. She walked to the Umberlee Diner. She went to the lockers in the back and put her things away. There was another young woman there, who was also putting her things in her locker.

 "Hi." Natasha said. It would be a good idea to have a few people she talked to at work, so she might as well start finding a few potential people to talk to.

"Hi, you're new here, right?" the young woman asked. 

"Yes, how about you?" Natasha said. 

"No, I have worked here for a year and half," the young woman said. 

"My name is Natasha Romanoff," Natasha said. 

"Helena Smith. It’s nice to meet you. We’d better get out there. I don't want you to miss out on important details," Helena told her. They went out to start work.

 

Natasha met the boss and was told Helena would be helping her out. It didn't take long for Natasha to get the hang of things. Natasha did have to keep her cool when a couple of rude customers came in. They weren't too nice.

Natasha ended up getting the manager to deal with the problem. After the situation was dealt with everything went back to normal. Natasha ended the first day which was uneventful. Natasha got home and went to work out.

 

Icheb and Samantha knew there was something wrong, but they knew better then try to talk to her about it. So they decided to leave it alone for now. It wasn't until Icheb and Samantha decided to take a trip for business did Natasha start to feel like her life was falling apart.

It'd been four weeks since they left and they were going to be gone for thee months total. In that time she hadn't seen Clint at all. She wanted to give him space. Of course she hung out with Peggy, Betty, Jane and Pepper. They were worried about her, but they kept the worry to themselves for now. If it got any worse then they would intervene.

Clint needed to make sure he was okay before he went to Natasha and asked question. He was upset at first. How could she keep that big of a secret from him? He also wanted to know how she had gotten the bruise on her wrist.

 

Then he did what he usually did. He went to the shooting range. He needed to shoot; it cleared his mind. He thought about everything while he shot his arrows at the target. Clint needed time to process everything, and it meant staying away from Natasha while he thought. If he did see her, he wasn't sure what her reaction would be. He had to stay away to make sure he didn't hurt her. The weeks went by and Clint did miss Natasha.

On many occasion he almost called her, but he stopped himself. He wanted to make sure he was ready for anything  thrown at him. He decided it was time to talk to Natasha. He also wanted to know how she had gotten he bruise on her wrist. He would go and get something to eat at Umberlee Diner.

 

Before he climbed into bed, Clint looked at a picture of them that'd been taken a while ago. He fell asleep as he thought about Natasha.

 

The next day Natasha headed into work. There was something different about today. She couldn't put her finger on it. There was something she wanted, but she couldn't have him. She and Helena had the same shift.

 

They had became friends since she started to work there. Natasha was in the back, grabbing a quick drink. She had to admit she did drink a lot of water while working.

Helena passed by her.

"Hey Natasha, there is a really cute guy who is sitting in your section. He doesn't say much, he's just drinking a glass of water right now," Helena told her. Natasha looked over at her.

Thanks. I'll go and get his order now," Natasha said, grabbing her order book. When Natasha saw who Helena was talking about, she stopped in her tracks.

 

Clint looked at her and their eyes met. Natasha shook it off. Then she made her way to his table. 

 

"Hello," Clint said. 

 

"What can I get you?" Natasha asked in her professional voice. Clint looked at the menu which was in front of him. 

"I'll get the Hangmaker Special," Clint told her. 

"Anything else?" Natasha asked. 

"No, that's it for my order," Clint said. 

"I'll get it in," Natasha told him, as she started to turn to get his order in. Clint caught her hand. It made Natasha stop. She looked at him. It felt like electricity through her arm. 

 

"We need to talk." Clint said softly. 

"I get off at seven tonight." Natasha said, as he let go of her hand.

 

Natasha walked and put Clint’s order in. Once his ordered had been cooked she delivered his food to him. Clint ate his food. Once he was done, his place was cleaned up, but he stayed there. He ordered drinks until Natasha was off work. Natasha appeared in front of Clint. Clint put his tip down on the table, and then he stood up and followed Natasha out of the Diner.

 

They walked a little way, to a deserted park.

"So…" 

"How have you been?"

"Been better, just missing you," 

"I am sorry for it taking so long for me to digest everything." 

"No, it's my fault, I should have told you about me," 

"Nat." 

"I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me." Nat said, in a shaky voice not looking at him. 

"Nat, I don't care if you are a princess or if you aren't. I am letting you know right here and now, I love you and I am going to stay by your side, if you let me." Clint told her.

 

The emotion in Natasha's eyes told him she had missed him. Clint arms dropped to his side. 

 

"Thank you." 

 

"You're welcome." 

 

"Please don't tell the others about me," Natasha said. 

 

"Why not?" 

 

"If they know they will be in danger. I can't have that." 

 

"Okay," Clint leaned towards Natasha and their lips met. This was a sweet moment for them. It had been a month since they saw each other. They broke apart. 

 

"Natasha, I hate to ruin the moment, but how did you get the bruise on your wrist a month ago?" Clint asked her.

 

Natasha knew Clint wasn't going to let it go, not until he found out the truth from her. From what Clint told her she knew he was hers and she was his. If it wasn't clear to Clint, the fact she was his it would be make clear soon enough. 

"It's from my training," Natasha admitted to him. Clint watched her closely. He just looked at her. Natasha knew he wanted more information from her.

"How about we head back to my place and you can watch me work out?" 

"Okay," Clint told her, he wasn't sure exactly how she had gotten the bruise, but he was going to find out. They started to walk back to Natasha’s house. Clint moved his hand right beside Natasha to see what she would do. It didn't even take a minute before their hands were entwined. Clint looked over at Natasha who had a smile on her face. He had to admit he did miss her smile.

They walked in silence the whole way to Natasha's home. They were both in their own little world. When they got to Natasha’s home, she took him to the gym. Natasha knew since he knew she was a princess there was no reason to keep him from the truth about Icheb and Samantha. 

"Icheb and Samantha aren't going to be back for another two months, they are out of town for business," Natasha told him. Clint looked at her. "Icheb is a really good friend of mine who got me here. Samantha is his wife. We are on a little vacation, but my parents probably won't think of it that way." 

"Okay, so exactly what do you do here which gives you bruises?" Clint asked. He accepted and was thankful for Icheb, if he didn't do what he did then he would never have met Natasha. 

"Just stay off the mat while I am doing my routine." Natasha said. Clint nodded his head. He walked over to the edge of the mat and watched what was going to happen. Natasha started the program, but she set it for a ten-minute workout since she had Clint there. It would do no good if she was distracted. She shook her head and pushed everything away from her as she started the program.

Clint watched as there were robots, which came out, then they started to spar with Natasha. He saw Natasha who moved quick enough not to get hit. For a split second she looked over at Clint. The robot swung it's arm and it hit Natasha in the back right in the middle. Natasha fell forward, but rolled around until she got her footing and was able to get back to her feet. Then the robot stopped and disappeared back to the place it had came from. Clint went over to Natasha side. 

"Natasha, how often do you do this?" Clint asked with concern in his voice. 

"I do this every day. It’s usually a two hour workout, but lately it's been longer." 

"How much longer?" 

"The longest I have done a workout was six hours." Clint let out a whistle. 

"Okay, you must really have nothing to do." Clint said. 

"Well, I have been working, doing extra credit work and working out. "I do take some time to hang out with the girls, but not too much time. I have to keep up with the workout. Need to stay sharp just in case anyone comes after me," Natasha told him. 

"I am going to be here. I am not going to leave you to fight on your own," Clint started as he saw the look Natasha gave him.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but it doesn't mean I can’t help you fight." 

"Okay," Natasha agreed. This was a bit different, but it was good. There were people who wanted her dead, who wanted to use her as a bargaining chip to take out her parents. When they did that, they would move in and make themselves the ruler of Russia.

Natasha wasn't going to let that happen. She was happy Clint had her back. 

"How about you give the robots a rest and let me spar with you instead? With me you will be able to move regular and not really use the routine moves you use on the robots." Clint told her. Natasha thought for a moment and then she nodded her head. After they got settled in, Natasha got Clint a change of clothes and they headed back to the gym to spar.

 

"All we have to do is wait a little longer and then we will have her," the voice said.

"But sir, we should attack now. She's distracted, so we can take her," another voice told the first voice. The first one slapped the second one on the back of their head. "What was that for?"

 

"Fool, we have to get rid of her lover first, then we can attack. We want them to let their guard down first. Have them vulnerable," the first voice said.

 

"Good plan, sir," the second voice said.

 

Clint had decided to take a shower after their workout. It was nice to spend time with Natasha. It was fun for him. She was in her own way helping him to keep his skills honed. After he finished the shower he headed to the archery range to practice his shooting. He wasn't paying attention to much, but when he felt Natasha's eyes on him, he put his bow down. 

"Hey," 

"So what do you want to do now?" Clint asked. 

"I think we should get something to eat." 

"Good idea. Do you have any more of the lasagna? I bought the store lasagna but when I made it, it tasted nothing like what we had," Clint said.

"Yes, it in the fridge, I will warm it up for us. You can go back to shooting." Natasha told him. Clint nodded his head and picked the bow up. He watched Natasha leave.

Natasha went to the kitchen and she went to the refrigerator and got out the leftover lasagna, and she put it into the oven after pre-heating the stove for cooking the lasagna. She was facing the stove when arms encircled her. 

"Hey, I decided to come up here and spend time with you instead. Do you want to watch a movie?" Clint asked her. 

"Thank you, yes. A movie would be great. How about Titanic?" Natasha suggested. Clint stepped back and looked at her. 

"Really, Titanic? Never thought you one for romance movies." Clint said. 

"It's a good movie and I will only watch it when I am with the one I love," Natasha admitted. Clint smiled. Natasha went to set the movie up.

 

Once the kitchen timer went off, she took the food out and got it ready. They settled themselves in the living room and started watching the movie. It was a little after eleven when Clint’s cellphone rang. Natasha put the movie on pause. Clint answered the phone. 

"Barton," Clint said, waiting as the other person talked.

"No, I am not bringing her into this." 

"Clint, what is it?" Natasha whispered. 'It was a minute before Clint could reply to the person at the end of his phone.

 "Fine." Clint hung his phone up. 

"Nat,"

"Clint, whatever it is I would rather be there with you then be here worrying about you." Natasha said. Clint nodded his head. Barney had just let Clint’s know if he and Natasha didn't do this job with him, then his boss would know about Clint weakness.

Clint didn't want any harm to come to Natasha so he told his brother fine. He was going to have to deal with his brother after this job. He was going to make sure Barney knew he was not going to threaten or blackmail him with Natasha without any consequence from him.

"Okay let's go," Clint said, as Natasha made sure everything was picked up before they left. Clint and Natasha headed towards Dragonfire's Bar They were going to meet Barney there and get the job he ended up getting from his new boss.

 

It took Clint and Natasha about fifteen minutes to walk to Dragonfire's Bar. Clint saw his brother waiting for them at the front. Once Clint and Natasha got to Barney's side he handed them a card. Natasha looked down to see what he handed her. It was a fake id. It was professional done. It was a good job; if she didn't know any better she would swear this was a real driver’s license.

 

"You know the deal, let's go before we’re late," Barney said, as he headed into the bar. Clint followed his brother with Natasha whose hand was entwined with his. They both showed their ids to the man at the door, he looked the ids over and put them under a scanning device. It was a moment before the man gave their ids back to them. He waved them through, but not before stamping their hands with an orange octopus stamp. Barney went ahead of them and then disappeared through a fort in the back of the bar.

Clint showed Natasha to one of the table, which was close to the front of the bar entrance. Natasha noticed the karaoke machine set up in front of them. She then looked at Clint. Clint looked at her back with an eyebrow raised.

"Natasha we can't. I promise we will do karaoke some other time," Clint promised.

"Why not?" Natasha asked.

"We are the watch out crew. My brother has a meeting with some clients and we need to watch out for cops, agents and others who are trying to get to the people he's meeting."

"Okay, Natasha said, as she looked around to see if she spotted anyone. She did not. She wasn't sure how long the meeting was going to last. She wanted to ask Clint, but he didn't seem to be in a talkie mood at the moment. Clint looked over at her.

"The meeting can take up to fifteen minutes to two hours. My brother will come and give me the signal." Clint said. He knew his brother had four signals for him, which meant different things.

If Barney gave him the signal of a gun with his hand it meant Everyone in the meeting was caught, he should get out of there as soon as he could. If Barney had the shape of an L then it meant he was caught, but the clients made it out okay, but he should get out of there as soon as possible and to watch out for other men.

If his hand was in a fist it meant everything was fine. The fourth sign was if he wiped his forehead. It meant Everyone in the meeting was caught and there were men watching the place. These people knew about their operation and he should get out of the establishment the meeting was in, but watch his back. Clint loved his brother, but didn't like him right now. He had threatened Natasha and he wasn't getting away with that, not with him. No one threaten the woman he loved.

Clint and Natasha went on the dance floor a few times, so it looked like they were a normal couple. If they sat there the whole time, it would be drawing attention to themselves. It was a bad thing if their action caught someone's attention. Natasha and Clint both went to the bathroom a couple of time, just to look normal. It was a little while before anything happened.

Clint noticed a couple of men who were behind Barney. Barney caught Clint eye and he crest his forehead a few times. Clint noticed Barney’s hands were behind his back. His brother was handcuffed. Just by the looked of the men, he guess they were FBI agents. 

"We have to go," Clint said, as he grabbed Natasha’s hand. They got up and went out the back door. As soon as they got out Clint saw a couple of guys in suits watching them. Clint and Natasha turned and walked at a normal pace. Clint hoped they didn't get tagged.

If they did, they would have to run. A minute went by before anything happened. 

"Hey you two," a man in a suit yelled. Clint and Natasha ran. They didn't know how long they were running, but they knew they couldn't run forever. The men were three blocks behind them.

Clint knew they had to catch their breath. So they ducked into the nearest open building. It was a wedding chapel. Both Clint and Natasha’s check felt warm. They went up to the counter. There was a middle age woman who stood behind it.

"Name?" the woman asked. 

"Clinton Francis Barton," Clint said. 

"Brides name?" 

"Natalia Alianovna Romanova," Natasha automatically said. She knew giving her real name was not a smart thing to do, but there was no way of giving another name. Plus the fact she wanted to marry Clint with her real name and not her cover name. She wasn't sure if they would be able to get away from the men chasing them or not. If not at least they would be married. If they were in different clothes maybe they wouldn't be recognized by the FBI. 

"Which package do you want?" the lady behind the counter asked. Natasha got out her wallet and she took out twelve dollar bills. She placed it in front of her. Clint eyes widen. There in front of him was six thousand dollars.

 "If anyone asks we have been here for the last two hours." Natasha told the lady. The highest package was four thousand and five hundred dollars. The lady nodded her head. She looked over at Clint. 

"This is worth every penny I am spending." Natasha said. He realized she had use her real name. 

"Nat, are you sure about this?" Clint asked nervously. She moved closer to him and leaned close to his ear because she didn't want the lady at the counter to hear her whisper.

 

"I want this to be official, so I am using my real name," Natasha said as she saw Clint smile at her. 

"Okay, let's do this," Clint said. The lady at the counter made sure they got their wedding rings picked out. Then when they finished picking the wedding rings, she called one of her helper. The helpers came out. His name tag on his shirt read Derek. 

"Derek, please help Mr. Barton with whatever he needs," the lady told Derek. 

"Yes, Mrs. Jones," Derek said, as Clint followed him into the dressing room. Natasha followed Mrs. Jones to her dressing room. It didn't take her long to get changed. Natasha looked at herself in the mirror the dress she wore was beautiful. The dress was strapless and comfortable. Mrs. Jones had left to set everything up. Then it was time for Clint and Natasha to get married.

 

Clint stood at the altar; he waited for Natasha who was going to walk up the aisle. He had to admit he did want this, but he didn't think it would come so soon. He was on cloud nine right now. The wedding march started to play. Natasha walked down the aisle toward Clint who was at the altar waiting for her. She looked quite radiant in her dress. Clint and Natasha's eyes met one another. Clint gave her a smile, which she returned with her own smile. The closer Natasha got to Clint the more her heart fluttered. She couldn't believe Clint agreed to marry her. She was getting the man of her dream. It wasn't long before he was standing right beside him. The priest who stood in front of them looked at the couple. "Please face one another."

Clint and Natasha faced one another.

"We are here today to witness the marriage of Clinton Francis Barton and Natalia Alianovna Romanova. If there is anyone who has an objection say it now or forever hold their peace."

No one said anything.

"Do you guys have you own vow to say to one another?" 

"Yes," Clint and Natasha said. 

"Clinton you may go first." The priest said. Clint looked at Natasha. 

"Natasha, since the first time we meet I know you were the gal for me. Many a days when we were a part my mind had been on you. I am here now admitting in front of god and the people here, I will love, honor, cherish, be there for you in good times and in bad times, for richer or for poorer and forsake all other women for the rest of our living days." Clint told her. The priest looked at Natasha. 

"Natalia you may go now." 

"Clint you are the only man for me. I have had a dream before I met you and I knew we were destined to be together. When we met I was quiet taken with you. I trust you with my life. There isn't anyone else who I trust more them you. I promise to you I will love you until the very end. I will honor the time we have together. Cherish the moments we have. Wither we have good times or bad times I will be there for you. No matter what happens. If we are richer or if we are poor, there is no one or place which would make me happy except to be by your side. I will forsake all other men for the rest of my life." Natasha said to Clint who had a smile on his face.

It was silent for a moment.

The priest wanted to make sure they were done with their vows before continuing. When he was sure he continued. 

"The rings," The priest said, as Natasha held Clint ring, and Clint held Natasha ring. "Repeat after me. I, Clinton Francis Barton take Natalia Alianovna Romanova as my lawfully wedded wife, in font of god and everyone here today."

Clint mouthed I love you to Natasha. Natasha mouthed I love you too.

"I, Clinton Francis Barton take Natalia Alianovna Romanova as my lawfully wedded wife, in font of god and everyone here today." Clint said, as he slid the ring on to her left ring finger.

The priest looked at Natasha.

"Natasha repeat after me. I Natalia Alianovna Romanova take Clinton Francis Barton as my lawfully wedded husband in front of god and everyone here today."

"I, Natalia Alianovna Romanova take Clinton Francis Barton as my lawfully wedded husband in front of god and everyone here today." Natasha said as she slid the ring onto Clint's right ring finger.

"By the power vested in me for the state of Michigan, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The Priest said.

Clint moved closer to Natasha and their lips met. It was a few moments before they broke apart, they were happy. The ceremony needed and everything was being cleaned up for the next couple who came in. They were back at the front.

"If you would like we could have the package done and ready to go in a couple of hours. The marriage certificate will have to wait until the morning; it is when the marriage certificate is taken to the courthouse. We can give you two a copy each of your marriage certificate, if you would like." Mrs. Jones said. 

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Natasha said giving her a smile.

The door opened and they looked to see who it was. It was two of the FBI agents who were at the bar earlier today.It was an hour ago to be exact. 

"Excuse me."

Yes, is there anything you need?" 

"We are wondering if there was a couple who came in here about an hour ago?" 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Well, this couple if they came in here, they are part of an organization which is linked to terrorists," one of the FBI agent said.

Natasha held her breath.

She wasn't sure if Mrs. Jones was going to give them up or not. 

"Sorry, I haven't seen anyone come in." Mrs. Jones lied as she looked at Clint and Natasha. "I have been with this lovely couple for the past two and a half hours."

Mrs. Jones said, as she pointed to Clint and Natasha.

"They just got married."

"Congratulations," said both FBI agents.

"If you do remember anything or if you see them please give us a call," The FBI on the right said to them. The FBI agent handed her their card, then they turned and left the wedding chapel.

Natasha let out a breath; she didn't even know she was holding. Mrs. Jones looked over at them.

"If you guys would like you could go and come back later, " Mrs. Jones said. 

"No, we will wait," Clint said.

Clint and Natasha just sat there and talked quietly amongst themselves. A couple of hours later Mrs. Jones had their package ready to go. Since they had decided to wait Natasha and Clint’s hands had been entwined. Mrs. Jones smiled at them, she could tell they were going to have a happy life together.

 

Unknown to her Clint and Natasha's lives were anything but like that. As soon as Mrs. Jones got everything together she gave them a bag to carry their belongs in. Natasha took the bag, they said good-bye and they were headed back to Natasha’s home.

When Natasha and Clint reached her home, they went inside and got settled. Natasha hid the wedding bag in her closet, where no one would look. Clint settled himself down on the couch and he turned the television on. He wanted to see if there was any news about the bust that happened at Dragonfire Bar.

A newswoman sitting at a desk appeared on the television. Her voice was soft, but not annoying. She looked at the camera. Clint could tell she was reading from a teleprompter.

"In other news the FBI has caught the leader of the drug ring at Dragonfire Bar, those who were involved have been capture and are awaiting their day in court," the newswoman said.

Clint hit the mute button on the television. He ran his hands over his face.

"Sorry about your brother," Natasha said, as sat down beside him on the couch. Clint looked over at her.

"It's okay, he was bound to get caught one of these days." Clint admitted to her.

"So what should we do now?" Natasha asked him. He looked over at her.

"I think we should finish our movie, then you and I can get some sleep."

Clint nodded his head and switched the television back to the movie. Natasha curled up beside Clint and they watched the movie. He did notice Natasha’s hand on his leg. It was getting closer and closer to his crotch area. He knew exactly what she wanted. He wanted it too. He just didn't want to make her feel like he forced her to do this. Natasha's mouth was by his ear.

"Clint, this is what I want. After all this is our wedding night." Natasha told him, as she rubbed his crotch area. Instead of answering her Clint grabbed her hand and had her in his arms. The movie was forgotten. Clint carried Natasha up to her room. He placed her on the bed.

"Are you sure about this Nat?" Clint asked hoarsely. He wanted her, but only if she wanted to give herself to him.

"Yes," Natasha stood up and kissed Clint, after a few moments they helped each other out of their clothes. Clint whose arms were wrapped around Natasha pulled her down with him as he fell back on to the bed. Natasha looked at him, then she position herself so she could give them both pleasure.

"Nat the-," Clint started, but Natasha put a finger on his lip to have him stop talking.

She was a virgin and she was under the impression Clint was one too. Natasha didn't want to know if he wasn't a virgin, not until after they had made love. The entrance to her pussy was at the tip of his rod. The pain would come right after she broke her hymen. Natasha lowered herself until she felt the hymen. Natasha without saying a word; she pushed her pussy further onto Clint's rod. The pain was intense for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Clint asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, just need a second," she said to him. Clint just waited until she was ready to move. Once the pain subsided the fun began for them. She went and kissed Clint softly on the lip.

"I love you.”

"I love you too."

Clint flipped her over, so now he was on top of her. Without any warning he started to pump slowly. His body moved back and forth. His rod moved in and out of Natasha pussy. A moan of pleasure escaped from her lips. It felt really good for Natasha. After a few moments his rhythm picked up.

 

Clint paused for a moment and kissed her, she kissed him back. He continued after the moment of kissing. Not long after Clint buried his seed into her womb, at the same moment Natasha let out a scream of pleasure while she arched her back. Then she settled back onto the bed. Clint collapsed on to of Natasha. It took a second to realize he felt wetness in his crotch area. He flipped over beside Natasha and looked down to see where the wetness came from. He saw liquid, which came from Natasha's pussy.

"You're a squirter,"

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. I love the fact you are a squirter," Clint said. Natasha felt her cheek get warmer.

He looked at the pool of liquid on the sheet.

"Let's change these sheets, just in case we have a round two."

"Okay." Natasha said, as she went and got another set of bedding.

It was done with in five minutes. Natasha had but the bedding, which was taking off the bed into the wash. She didn't want the blood to stain the sheets. Clint was impress also he noticed the mattress was surround in plastic. He looked over at Natasha.

"Don't want to ruin a good mattress." Natasha said as she headed to the bathroom. Clint just stood there.

"Are you coming?"

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

  
Clint raised an eyebrow and then followed Natasha into the bathroom. The fun had just begun.

Director Fury was at his desk in the apartment he used as a SHIELD agent. He let out a sigh. This school was here to see about recruiting for potential S.H.I.E.L.D agents. There were many students at this school, but only a few among them had caught his eyes. There were six folders in front of him each had a name on it.

Steve Rogers

Tony Stark

Bruce Banner

Thor Odinson

Clinton Barton

Natalia Alianovna Romanova  aka Natasha Romanoff

Out of all those students in the school, those six had stood out the most. He was definitely going to see how they acted together. He was going to put Agent Coulson as an English teacher at the school. Those six students along with Agent Coulson would be in a classroom together for an hour. This was an opportunity to get to know them. Agent Coulson was to assess them and report back to him. Fury had plenty of agents, but he wanted a team of agents who could work as a team and by themselves. The phone rang. He picked it up.

"Fury.”

"Director Fury, just wanted to report a Mr. Barton and a Miss Romanov had tied the knot. There were in here about three hours ago." Agent Jones reported.

"Good to know. When their marriage certificate goes to the courthouse, make sure it doesn't get inputted into the system. I have a feeling Natasha is hiding something. I don't want the wrong people finding out about this, and then using it against her. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Agent Jones said, as they hung up the phone at the same time.

Nick knew he needed to get at least a couple of hours of sleep. It would be before he had to get back to work. If the minutia hit the fan, he wanted to be somewhat rested before dealing with what happened.

He knew things were going to get worse before they got better.

 

Miranda had not seen her daughter for a very long while. It would good to see how her daughter was. They have been busy travelling and taking care of any threats which would come up to endanger their daughter.

Their plane had landed her husband and herself had taken a limousine back to the palace. Once they were there they got out and headed inside to their room. It took then a little while to unpack.

 

She sat on her bed and used a bell on her nightstand, moving it back and then waiting for the man to appear a moment later.

 

“Yes my lady.”

 

“Let my daughter know that I would like to see her now.”

 

The man just looked at her then looked away then back at her. It was then she knew there was something wrong

 

“What is the matter?”  
  
“Ummm…”

  
“Out with it?”  
  
“Ma’am your daughter isn’t here,” the man said.

 

“Where is she?”

 

“We don’t know.”

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Miranda asked, a bit annoyed.

 

“She’s been gone for a little while now.”

 

“How long?”

 

“It’s unclear ma’am.”

 

“What do you mean it is unclear.”

 

"Ask General Queen about this whole mess," the young man said as he left.

It had to be done, if she was brained washed then tit would takes months to undo whatever was doe to her.“

What do you mean you don’t know?” Miranda asked a bit annoyed.

He did not want the wrath of the Queen for something he didn’t do.

Miranda looked as the young man left.  Now she was about to blow her top so to speak. She looked over at her husband.

 

“We need to find our daughter and put her into power now before she gets corrupted.” Miranda said. Derek looked over at his wife. He knew she was right. It had to be done. If she was brainwashed, then it would take months to undo whatever was done to her.

They did not want that to happen. If they had to they would send out their assassins to bring her back.

 

Derek looked over at his wife and gave her the look of it was time to call in the reinforcement. Derek took out his cellphone and then dialed a number.

 

“NightShade, I need you to go and find my daughter and bring her back to Russia unharmed.” Derek said. Then there was pause.  “You will get twice your price if she  comes unharmed.”

 

Derek hung up the phone after he said the last word. They needed their daughter back at any cost. He knew it was going to take time for NightShade to get her back. He just hoped it wasn’t going to be too late when they got her back.

 

“Don’t worry my dear, we will have her back real soon.”

 

“I am sure we will.”

 

 

Nightshade had a feeling the assignment was going to need some deep cover lost. It meant he would have to go deep and alter everyone’s memory. It wasn’t going to be an easy task. He had a feeling that he would at least need a few months to get everything in place. He sent a text to both the king and queen’s phone. The only words he put was

 

Will complete soon.

There wasn't a lot of information in the text because it wouldn't be good for it to be figured out too soon. It would take at least two months to set everything up.  Once it was launched he would get the princess and return her home and he then would collect his money and then disappear.

 

 

Natasha and Clint laid in the bed. Their break was going to be over soon and they would return to school as senior. Natasha had taken the necessary work, which put her as a senior for this year instead of a junior.  Married life was good so far, but she knew it wasn’t always going to be like this. She was going to enjoy every moment with Clint.

 

  
They laid in bed and Clint had his arm around her waist. She moved slightly and his arms tightened around her waist.

“Good Morning Mrs. Barton.” Clint whispered in her ear.

“Morning.”

“How’d you sleep?”

“Wonderful. You?”

“Great since I am with you.” Clint said.

“We are going to have to deal with us being married.”

“I know, but can’t we enjoy it for a little while longer?”

“Okay, I love you Clint.” Natasha said softly.

“I love you too.”

 

Clint knew it wasn’t always going to be nice and smooth there were going to problems He wouldn’t leave Natasha, they would always work their problems out. It wasn’t always going to be pretty at time. All he knew was that he was happy. It was all that matter to him now.

 

A noise caught their attention. It was the front door slamming. Natasha bolted upright.

“Shit, they’re home already. They weren’t supposed to be back until the beginning of the school year.” Natasha exclaimed. Clint got out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and started to put them on.

 

This wasn’t exactly what he had in mind, how he would meet her good friends again. Now they were married. They were going to act normal; like they weren’t married. It was going to be hard to do that. Clint didn’t want to leave her side.

 

“Natasha are you up honey?” Samantha asked loudly since she was downstairs. Clint then moved over to her desk and he sat down and grabbed a book and opened it and pretended to read it. Natasha put her clothes on and then made her bed. She laid out and had a magazine in her hand.

“I am in my room.” Natasha called out.  Icheb and Samantha didn’t mind Clint at all. It was a few minutes before Samantha appeared in the door.

“Clint, I didn’t expect you to be here.” Samantha said as she looked from Natasha to Clint then back to Natasha.

“I got here about twenty minutes ago,” Clint lied.  Samantha looked at him closely. She had a feeling he was not telling the truth, but she trusted Natasha not to do anything foolish.

“Your father has decided to stay at the conference until the beginning of school. I came back to make sure everything was being kept up.  
“It is.”

“Okay I am going to go unpack. If you need anything just holler.” Samantha told them as she left Natasha room. Natasha made sure Samantha was gone before turned her attention to Clint.

“That was a close call,” Clint said as he watched Natasha go to her dresser drawer and take out two necklaces.  


“We need to make sure she doesn’t see our wedding rings just yet. So we can wear them on this chain and wear them underneath our shirt.” Natasha said. Clint got up and moved behind her, he wrapping his arm around her waist. He kissed her cheek.  


“Anything you say.” Clint said.

It was a couple of weeks before school started again. They were ready for whatever life threw at them. It would be a good thing if they could get through anything that came their way.

NightShade knew this was going to take some time. For his plan to take effect right then, he had started to get things set up already. Soon it would be time to launch his attack.

Then he would take the princess back to Russia and get his payment. He smiled as he watched Natasha through her window.


End file.
